Techniques for restoring structure and function to damaged tissue are used routinely in the area of reconstructive surgery. Tissue transplantation is another way of restoring function by replacing or rebuilding the damaged tissue. However, problems exist when there is a transfer of biological material from one individual to another. Tissue rejection is a significant risk associated with transplantation, even with a good histocompatability match. Immunosuppressive drugs such as cyclosporin and FK506 are usually given to the patient to prevent rejection. These immunosuppressive drugs however, have a narrow therapeutic window between adequate immunosuppression and toxicity. Prolonged immunosuppression can weaken the immune system, which can lead to a threat of infection.
The present invention is directed toward a process for use in the preparation of acellular, i.e. (essentially lacking in living cells and/or non-living cells,) soft-tissue implants, in commercializable quantities. These implants are derived from tissue products derived from animal or human donors that contain or are devoid of cells. The decellularized grafts produced are significantly improved in long-term durability and function when used in clinical applications.
Various methods have been used in the treatment of soft tissue and such representative methods are disclosed in a number of prior art applications.
The advantages of retaining an acellular matrix, composed primarily of a collagenous component intact, has been explored by Klaus and Duhamel (WO 84/04880) for the production of sterile body implants. In this method, a variety of tissues were extracted sequentially with non-ionic and ionic detergents to yield structures essentially free of cellular membranes, nucleic acids, lipids and cytoplasmic components. The treatment consists of sequential extractions with a non-denaturing detergent and a denaturing detergent to form an acellular matrix of collagen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,853 issued Oct. 11, 1988 is directed toward a process for preparing biological material for implant in a mammal's cardiovascular system, respiratory system or soft tissue. The process comprises: (1) isolating a desired tissue sample of the biological material from a donor; (2) extracting the tissue sample with an hypotonic buffer solution at a mild alkaline pH, the buffer solution including active amounts of proteolytic inhibitors and antibiotics; (3) extracting the tissue sample with a buffered solution having a high concentration of salt, the solution being at a mild alkaline pH and including a non-ionic detergent with protease inhibitors and antibiotics; (4) subjecting tissue sample to enzymatic digestion in a buffered saline solution, the enzymes consisting of purified protease-free dioxyribonuclease and ribonuclease; (5) extracting the tissue sample with an anionic detergent at a mild alkaline pH; and (6) storing the tissue sample in physiologic buffered solutions.
Another soft tissue process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,018 issued May 11, 2004 which is directed toward a process for preparing an acellular soft tissue graft for implantation into a mammalian system. The process extracts a soft tissue sample with an extracting solution including one or more nonionic detergents and one or more endonucleases, to produce extracted tissue and treats the extracted tissue with a treating solution including one or more anionic detergents, to produce a treated tissue. The treated tissue is washed with a decontaminating solution including one or more decontaminating agents to produce the acellular soft tissue graft; and acellular soft tissue graft is then stored in a storage solution comprising one or more decontaminating agents.
The soft tissue process of the '018 patent includes the steps of: isolating from a suitable donor a desired tissue sample of the biological material; extracting the tissue with mildly alkaline hypotonic buffered solution of an endonuclease such as Benzonase RTM and a nonionic detergent formulation such as Allowash Solution™ optionally treating the tissue with a hypertonic buffered salt solution; extracting and treating the tissue with a mildly alkaline hypotonic buffered solution of sodium dodecylsulfate, optionally with 0.1 to 0.5 M sodium chloride rendering the solution hypertonic; washing the tissue with ultrapure water followed by a water solution of chlorine dioxide; and storage in a sealed container in isotonic saline, chlorine dioxide or 70% isopropanol.
It can thus be seen that the prior art processes require extensive chemical treatment with a multitude of process steps in an attempt to obtain an acellular soft tissue specimen which has limited shelf life.